balasan penderitaanku
by kanginbrother
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE! Zoro dan Nami sendirian dikapal apa yang akan terjadi ? RATED M, ZONAM !, LETS READ ! gak bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**^^balasan penderitaanku^^**

**Cast : Zorro + Nami**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance *maybe**

**"cerita ini hanya fiktif belakang, so jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak"**

**-maaf jika banyak TYPO, bahasa yang tak tertata, salah kata, dan kekurangan lainnya:D-**

**~untuk anak bawah umur dilarang baca, agar mencegah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan~**

**LETS READ !**

**-NAMI POV-**

"Akhirnya besok bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku, ini sudah lama sekali" batinku sebelum ku tidur.

**~Esoknya,**

'Ehm' ucapku sadar dari tidurku.

"jam berapa ini" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Kucoba membuka mata lengketku ini, mencari barang yang menjadi pusat pencarianku, yaitu jam.

5 detik ...

4 detik ...

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

'APA' batinku terkejut melihat jam menunjukan pukul 9.

"Aku telat" pasrahku.

Kurebahkan badanku, dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi.

**-NAMI POV END-**

** DEK KAPAL**

**-ZORRO POV-**

"Akhirnya sendiri, bisa bebas dari gangguan para awak kapal ini" ketusku sambil meminum kopiku.

5 menit ...

4 menit ...

3 menit ...

2 menit ...

1 menit ...

"saatnya berolahraga" batinku beranjak dari tempat duduk.

**-ZORO POV END-**

-**NAMI POV-**

"Mau tak mau aku tak bisa pergi ke rumahku" keluhku saat keluar kamar mandi.

'ini gara-gara jam biadab ini' amarahku meluap, 'tak akan ku maafkan'.

'HIATCH'

'JREKPT' suara jam yang kurusak.

"HAH MENYEBALKAN" teriak ku.

**~beberapa menit kemudian~**

'tunggu, kapal ini jalan, apa aku salah' tanyaku.

'bukankah semua kru pergi' lanjutku mencoba berpikir.

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

'aku lupa, Zoro tidak pergi, inikan jatahnya menjaga kapal minggu ini' tebakku senang.

Aku segera mempercepat dari adegan dandanku saat ini, tujuan utamaku ... Tentunya untuk bertemu Zoro, yang aku sukai saat pertama bergabung dengan kru jerami ini.

Yup, sepertinya jam tadi membawa keberuntungan, karena jam itu membuatku bisa berlama-lama dengan Zoro jadinya.

'balasan penderitaanku, yang tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumahku' batinku tak karuan.

Setelah selesai dandan, kulangsungkan untuk keluar kamar, tentunya untuk menemui Zoro.

'ini benar-benar terlihat gila, tapi ... Inilah yang kurasakan, Oh Zoro melihat senyummu dari jauh pun aku melayang' pikirku tak karuan.

**-NAMI POV END-**

"ZORO" teriak Nami dari atas dek.

'sepertinya ada seseorang yang memanggilku' batin Zoro bertanya.

"ZOROOOOO" teriak Nami membahana.

"Hey, berisik" jawab Zoro yang tanpa berhenti melakukan aktivitas mengangkat barbel 250 kg-nya.

Mendengar sebuah jawaban, Nami pun segera berlari menuju pusat suaranya.

"Zoro, kukira kau tak ada" tanya Nami mendekati Zoro.

Zoro pun membalikan badannya.

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

Zoro hanya terdiam, melihat sosok Nami yang sedang ada dihadapanya.

'Cantik' batin Zoro.

Nami yang merasa didiamkan. mulai mencoba menyandarkan Zoro.

"Hey kau tak apa-apa" tanya Nami sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Oh, tak apa-apa" sadar Zoro.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya pergi ke rumahmu, kenapa kau masih disini" lanjut Zoro bertanya.

"Aku telat, jadinya gak jadi pergi berkunjung kerumah" jawab Nami.

"Kau...kau sudah sa...sarapan" tanya Zoro kembali sambil terbata-bata.

"Kau ini, ada apa sih, kenapa ngomongnya jadi gitu" Nami malah nanya.

"Enggak, Nami kau belum menjawab pertayaanku" ketus Zoro.

"Maaf...maaf, belum, aku belum sarapan" cengir Nami.

"Ayo kita buat sesuatu untuk dimakan" ajak Zoro.

"Ayo, kita coba" balas Nami bahagia.

Mereka berdua pun segera ke dapur,

** DAPUR**

"Kau mau buat apa" tanya Nami pada Zoro.

"Buat anak" ketus Zoro yang masih terhipnotis oleh Nami.

Spontan Nami terkejut tak karuan, ada rasa senang, maupun terkejut.

"Hahaha, kau imut saat terkejut" Zoro pura-pura melucu.

'BODOH, hampir saja aku ketahuan' batin Zoro sekarang.

"Heh, dasar kau ini, susah diajak serius" Nami menunjukan kekesalannya.

"Maaf cantik, kita buat nasi goreng saja, mau" Zoro berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Iya, iya... Aku mau" jawab Nami tersenyum, karena dia dipanggil cantik.

~beberapa menit kemudian~

"Pakai cabe nya berapa" tanya Zoro.

"Cuman tujuh kok" balas Nami.

"Nanti sakit perut" tutur Zoro.

"Tak akan" kukuh Nami.

Akhirnya mereka pun menyelesaikan masakannya, dan bersiap-siap untuk memakannya.

"SELAMAT MAKAN" teriak Nami.

"Kau yakin" spontan Zoro.

"Maksudmu" tanya Nami.

"Nasi goreng yang kita buat sudah pedas, tapi kau malah menambah pakai sambal pedas itu" balas Zoro menjelaskan.

"Tak apa, tumben kau perhatian" goda Nami.

"Kau ini, entar tetep aku yang berabe, cantik" ketus Zoro.

**-NAMI POV-**

'Dia benar-benar membuatku bahagia, oh senangnya' batinku.

'Dia sudah 2x menyebutku cantik, ah... Ingin ku berteriak ZORO I HEART U' lanjutku sambil makan.

5 detik ...

4 detik ...

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

"AH...PEDASNYA" spontanku tak kuat.

"Sudah kubilang" katanya mengiterupsi.

"Hahaha... tinggal minum air saja kok" tawaku sambil menahan pedas luar binasa ini.

"Apakah aku sudah mengingatkan" tanyanya kembali sambil melirik.

"Maksudmu" aku malah bertanya.

"Tidak ada air minum yang dingin, hanya air panas yang ada, itupun baru tadi kubuat" jelasnya padaku sambil tersenyum gaje.

"AHHH...ZORO KAU JAHAT...INI BENAR-BENAR PEDAS" teriak ku yang tak bisa membendung rasa pedas ini.

**-NAMI POV END-**

"Mataknya, dengarkan kataku cantik" goda Zoro puas.

"AHH...KAU JAHAT, INI BENAR-BENAR PEDAS...HAH...HAH...HAH" Nami berlarian gaje diruang tengah.

Zoro hanya tertawa melihat Nami yang sedang kepedasan itu.

"KENAPA TERTAWA, JAHAT" amuk Nami pada Zoro.

"Sudah, sudah, sini" perintah Zoro.

Tanpa a-b-c, Nami pun mendekati Zoro, dan ...

'Cuph' Zoro mencium Nami.

Nami hanya terdiam, tepatnya menikmati apa yang sedang Zoro buat padanya.

Zoro asyik mencumbu sambil tertawa kecil ketika melihat Nami yang hanya diam tanpa bergerak atau maupun meng-gubris perlakuanya.

**-NAMI POV-**

'Apakah ini mimpi' batinku bingung.

'ku harap ini bukan, aku sangat menikmatinya' lanjutku bernafsu.

**-NAMI POV END-**

Ciuman mereka tak berhenti sebentar, bahkan sesekali Zoro menguatkan cumbuannya, yang membuat Nami mendesah.

'Ehm... Eh... AH' Nami mulai mendesah tak karuan.

Zoro mulai horny, tapi untungnya dia masih ingat, bahwa mereka berdua masih diruang tengah dan mereka tidak boleh melakukan itu.

"Ehm... Maaf" seru Zoro sambil melepaskan ciumannya.

"eh... Tidak apa-apa, makasih ... Sekarang sudah tak pedas lagi" tutur Nami.

"Hehehe, tak apa, sudah lanjut lagi makannya" goda Zoro.

"Entar bibirku makin merah" tutur Nami manja.

"Kan ada penawarnya" rayu Zoro.

"Ih kau ini, nafsu yah" Nami mencoba membalas rayuan Zoro.

"Kalau iya, emang mau apa" Zoro makin mengarah.

"Sudah, sudah... Lupakan" Nami sweatdrop sambil meninggalkan Zoro.

**#SKIP TIME#**

**-NAMI POV-**

"Apakah aku tadi melakukan itu bersama dia" tanyaku ke 20 kalinya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tak percaya, tapi aku bahagia" lanjut Nami sambil memeluk gulingnya.

'ARGH'

"Kenapa tadi aku meninggalkannya, padahal ini kesempatan emas-ku untuk berduaan dengannya" keluhku.

"pertama, gak jadi pergi karena tadi pagi sial gara-gara telat bangun, tapi aku malah bisa berdua dengannya" tuturku sambil menulis di buku harianku.

"kedua, gara-gara makan pedas gak ada air, tapi dia memberikanku Ciuman, oh ini semua benar-benar balasan penderitaan yang menyenangkan" senyumku menjadi.

"Tuhan aku berharap ini terulang lagi, bahkan lebih" pintaku sambil senyum-senyum melihat potonya.

**-NAMI POV END-**

"Nami dimana kau" teriak Zoro.

"Ada apa" jawab Nami.

Zoro pun berlari kearah kamar Nami.

"Ada masalah" tanya Nami setelah melihat Zoro masuk.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu" jawab Zoro enteng duduk disebelah Nami.

"Bicara apa, kok kaya yang seneng" tanya Nami bahagia.

"Haha, tapi jangan kau tertawakan ok, cantik" goda Zoro.

"Maksudmu" tanya Nami pura-pura tak mengerti.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU, mau jadi pacarku" jawab Zoro enteng tanpa terbata.

"Be...benar...benarkah" Nami menyakinkan.

"Kapan aku berbohong padamu" timpa Zoro sambil memegang dagu Nami.

**-NAMI POV-**

'Apakah ia jujur' batinku setelah mendengar ucapannya.

'DEG...DEG' jantungku bergemuruh hebat tak karuan.

'Perasaan ini ... Mungkinkah ini cinta' lanjutku.

"Nami, apa kau baik-baik saja" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh... Baik" jawabku singkat.

"Jadi bagaimana" tanyanya kembali.

"Iya, aku juga" jawabku senyum.

Zoro hanya tersenyum nakal padaku. Dan ...

'Cuph' dia kembali menciumku, namun sekarang berbeda. Dia menciumku bukan untuk menetralkan rasa pedasku seperti tadi, tapi sekarang dia menciumku karena satu alasan, yaitu CINTA.

Desahan-desahan keluar dari mulut kami berdua, mengiringi perbuatan nikmat yang kurasakan.

"Mau yang lebih" tanyanya setelah membuat mulutku berdiam lebih dari 5 menit itu.

"Maksudmu" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Akan kutunjukan" Zoro pun mengajakku berdiri, dan merebahkan badannya dikasurku.

**-NAMI POV END-**

**-TBC-**

**^^chap 2 update entar^^**

**.maaf kalau banyak salah, ini pertama kali bikin fict rated M.**

**-saya peringatkan jangan baca jika lagi puasa, entar pahalanya hilang-**

**Don't forget REVIEW ! ^.^b *kalau mau lanjut ... Hehe:D**

**Buat silent reader segera bertaubat, dan janan lupa login dulu, agar mudah dibalas review-nya !**

**#promosi baca fict one piece autor yang lainnya ya *sujud-sujud**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^balasan penderitaanku chap 2^^**

**Cast : Zorro + Nami**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance *maybe**

**"cerita ini hanya fiktif belakang, so jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak"**

**-maaf jika banyak TYPO, bahasa yang tak tertata, salah kata, dan kekurangan lainnya:D-**

**~untuk anak bawah umur dilarang baca, agar mencegah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan~**

**LETS READ !**

Nami terpaku dengan apa yang dilakukan Zoro saat ini.

'Apakah aku harus berteriak ... Karena saat ini aku diperlakukan seperti ini,' batin Nami tak jelas.

'Tapi, inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu,' lanjut Nami.

"Buka," pinta Zoro menunjuk pada celana Nami dengan godaan tingkat akut.

Sontak Nami pun kaget.

"Mau tidak," tanya Zoro menyeringai.

"Kalau enggak... Terpaksa ku buka paksa," lanjut Zoro menggoda sambil menarik ujung celana pendek Nami.

Nami hanya bisa terdiam perasaan bingung, mau, malu, semua bercampur aduk.

Tak karuan ia melihat perlakuan Zoro yang benar-benar berbeda seperti biasanya.

'Malam ini, kau milikku,' batin Zoro puas.

"Ini pertama kali aku melakukannya," seru Zoro menarik celana Nami.

"Aku juga," jawab Nami singkat.

"Berarti kita sama-sama pemula," simpul Zoro.

Hanya senyum yang dilempar Nami.

Dengan satu hentakan saja, Zoro dapat membuka celana Nami dengan mudahnya.

"Kau curang," spontan Nami.

Tanpa dibalas pun, Zoro sudah mengerti dengan maksud Nami.

Zoro pun menyeringai hebat, melihat Nami yang saat ini setengah bugil.

"Hhm..." goda Nami.

"Iya, aku mengerti," jawab Zoro sambil membuka semua pakaiannya.

Baju ...

Celana ...

Kaus dalam ...

Celana dalam ...

Dan sekarang Zorolah yang full naked.

"Nih, bagaimana," tanya Zoro sambil menyombongkan seluk beluk tubuhnya.

'OH TUHAN~ , inikah keindahan yang kau berikan untukku,' batin Nami bahagia.

"Hei, bagus kan, kenapa tak kau peluk, sweety," goda Zoro yang sudah tak kuat.

Hanya anggukan kecil yang Nami tunjukan.

Adegan pun berlanjut ke pelukan, namun bukanlah Zoro kalau hanya butuh pelukan.

Zoro pun tak sia-sia menyambar bibir mungil Nami.

'Cuph~' suara mulut mereka beradu.

'Ehm...' desahan Nami saat Zoro mengigit sedikit mulutnya.

Mereka melakukan ciuman dengan liar, dari style Nami dibawah, Zoro dibawah, Nami duduk digendong, dsl (dan style lainnya).

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Ko ciuman doang," tanya Nami imut menggoda.

"Hahaha, kau tak sabar ya," tanya Zoro.

"Kaya yang enggak," ketus Nami.

"Hahaha, sabar sayangku~ , kau juga belum buka baju," goda Zoro -sok- imut.

"Nih~" jawab Nami sambil buka bajunya dengan cepat.

Tak terbendung lagi, Zoro pun segera mencium leher Nami.

'Cuphhmm~' bunyi mulut Zoro mengeringi kegiatannya membuat kissmark dileher Nami.

'Ehmm, eh~' desahan-desahan nikmat Nami terdengar tepat ditelinga Zoro.

Mendengar itu, Zoro pun mulai nafsu tingkat akut.

Tak hanya leher, bahkan payudara Nami pun ia hajar(?), Nami hanya bisa mendesah karena perbuatan pacar barunya ini.

5 detik ...

10 detik ...

20 detik ...

Nami mulai garang, didorongnya badan Zoro.

Zoro mulai kaget, tapi ...

Saat ini Nami tengah menjilati sekujur badan Zoro, yang berhasil membuatnya tak kaget kembali.

Hampir seluruh badan bagian depan Zoro sukses dijilati Nami, yang membuat sang empunya mendesah tak karuan.

Sukses diatas(?), Nami pun segera mejelajahi bagian bawah Zoro.

Dihisapnya Zoro junior dengan penuh hasrat.

'Ehm~, nikmat... Ehm , disana, cepat~' Zoro hampir klimaks.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Nami mulai mempompa dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.

Tak mau tangannya nganggur, Nami pun menyentuh kedua badan bidang Zoro dengan halus.

Makin lama, makin cepat juga ritme permainan Nami.

'Ah~'

'Cepat~'

'Eh~'

desahan Zoro mendominasi permainan, dan ...

'Oh~ yeah,' keluarlah cairan dari Zoro cilik milik Zoro.

'Slurttt,'

Nami puas melihatnya, tak kala ia ingin melakukannya kembali.

Namun Zoro segera beranjak, dan memeluk Nami untuk sekedar kembali menciumnya.

Tak lama mencium, Zoro langsung to the point menjilati badan Nami, tak lupa juga dengan Nami cilik disana.

Desahan-desahan kembali terkoar seiring dengan ritme jilatan Zoro pada tubuh Nami.

'Ihh~, emh~, ah~' desahan Nami makin menjadi.

Mendengar desahan Nami, Zoro malah makin cepat memainkan lidahnya.

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

'Ehm~'

'ah~'

'Zor~ROOO' teriak Nami ketika mencapai klimaks.

"Mau yang lebih dari lebih," tanya Zoro membuyarkan lamunan.

Hanya anggukan yang dilontarkan Nami. Mengerti maksudnya, Zoro pun segera memulai.

Dengan penuh seringai, Zoro pun segera memasukan miliknya kedalam alat kelamin Nami.

'Ehm~ perlahan,' gumam Nami kesakitan ketika dimasuki Zoro Kecil.

Mendengar desahan itu, Zoro pun memasukan miliknya dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Desahan-desahan terucap dari mulut Nami.

Dimulailah pompaan-pompaan Zoro kecil pada milik Nami.

Desahan Nami tak terbendung.

"Sakit," tanya Zoro.

"heem," balas Nami kesakitan.

Zoro pun menghentikan adegan memompanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Aku mulai," Zoro mulai bicara.

"Boleh," jawab Nami pelan.

Mulailah adegan sex Zoro dan Nami, pompaan Zoro mengawali.

Hentakan-hentakan pun terjadi.

'Pluck' ...

'Pluck' ...

'Pluck' ...

Suara hentakan paha Zoro dengan paha Nami beradu,

'Ehm~' desahan pun mulai mengiterupsi.

Mendengar desahan tersebut, Zoro malah makin mempercepat ritme permainanya.

Nami makin memperlebar kaki, membiarkan Zoro lebih leluasa mempompa miliknya.

'Ehm~' erangan Zoro dan Nami bersamaan.

'Ehm~, ah ... Cep ... pat,' Nami mulai mencapai klimaksnya.

Ritme pompaan Zoro pun makin cepat, seiring dengan rasa klimaksnya.

Hentakan-hentakan tak terbendung kecepatannya, makin tak terkendali.

'Ih~, ehm...' Nami tak karuan merasakan hentakan cepat dimiliknya.

Hanya senyuman manis yang Zoro perlihatkan saat ini, dimana keringat, nafsu, dan rasa cinta bersatu, Nami yang melihatnya pun makin ingin menyergap Zoro.

Diciumnya tangan berotot Zoro dengan gairah.

Sesekali Nami mendesah nikmat dengan kecepatan Zoro kecil yang makin lama, makin nikmat.

Sesaat kemudian ...

'Ah, Yes ... Ehm~' ucap Zoro diiringi meluncurnya cairan putih dimilik Nami.

'Ehm~, ah...' balas Nami saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Zoro pun melepaskan miliknya yang tadi tertanam dimilik Nami.

Bukan untuk menyudahi, tapi inilah awal malam panjang ini dimulai.

"Mau lagi," goda -pinta- Zoro.

Hanya anggukan kecil ditunjukan oleh Nami, menandakan ia bersedia.

Didudukan kembali Nami dalam pangkuannya, perlahan Zoro pun memasukan kembali miliknya ke dalam milik Nami.

Desahan pun kembali terdengar dari mulut Nami, karena sekarang Zoro memasukan kembali miliknya yang besar itu.

Sekarang giliran Nami yang menunjukan kebolehannya, dipompanya milik Zoro, naik turun tubuh Nami yang saat ini.

Erang-erangan mulai diucapkan keduanya, dikarenakan kenikmatan yang saat ini menyelubungi tubuh bugil milik mereka masing-masing.

Sekujur nafsu mereka rasakan, bersamaan dengan ritme pompaan, Zoro tak lupa mengulum dada Nami.

Diremas, dijilat dada Nami, mungkin sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya, namun tetap ketagihan.

Pompaan yang dilakukan Nami makin liar, bisa dirasa oleh milik Zoro yang sudah merah menegang tak karuan, dan terlihat dari milik Nami yang sudah membelah tersenyum.

Tak mau terdengar suara, Zoro pun mencium mulut Nami, mencoba membiaskan rasa dan gairah yang sudah menggebu-gebu.

"Hhm..." desahan-desahan mulai tercipta, membuat Zoro makin memperkuat ciuman ganasnya.

Tak luput pompaan manis dari Nami yang sukses membuat milik Zoro melentang tajam seperti menara.

Makin lama, makin kuat pompaan yang dilakukan oleh Nami.

Membuat keduanya melemparkan gairah dan desahan hangat.

'PLUCK...PLUCK...PLUCK' suara hentakan paha Nami yang beradu dengan paha Zoro.

"Hhm... Eh~" Nami hampir klimaks.

Mendengar itu, Zoro tak menyia-nyiakan untuk mengambil alih permainannya sekarang ini, ditidurkannya Nami dengan ganas, tak luput pompaan tajam miliknya ia lakukan.

"Eih...Emh...ce...pat~" pinta Nami yang mulai menyukai permainan Zoro, karena milik Zoro telah berhasil menyentuh sisi sensitif milik Nami.

Mendengar desahan Nami yang menjadi, Zoro makin mempompa miliknya lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Dengan liar ia mengeluar dan memasukan miliknya yang besar itu kedalam milik Nami.

"Ehm~ Ah... ZO...ro~ , cep... Ah... At, Ih~" desahan Nami saat hampir klimaks.

Mendengar perintah Nami, Zoro pun makin mempercepat pompaannya, diiringi rasa klimaksnya saat ini. Dan ...

"Aaaaahhh~" Nami berteriak tepatnya mendesah keras saat miliknya kembali klimaks.

Tanpa mengubris, Zoro pun mencium leher Nami kembali yang penuh tanda yang ia buat.

Milik Nami sudah penuh mengeluarkan cairan putihnya, dan Nami pun sudah tak karuan merasakan pompaan yang masih Zoro lakukan, karena Zoro belum klimaks.

Berselang 15 menit, Zoro pun hampir merasakan klimaksnya, dapat terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya.

Disela kenikmatannya Nami yang mengerti pun segera angkat bicara,

"Sisakan klimaksnya untuk nanti, saat aku mengulumnya,".

Mendengar itu Zoro pun segera melepaskan miliknya.

Dengan cepat pun Nami segera menyambar ke arah Zoro yang sedang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, untuk segera mengulum milik Zoro.

'CUPH...CUPH...CUPH' suara pompaan mulut Nami pada milik Zoro.

Zoro yang mendapati sensasi itu, hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan.

Pompaan mulut Nami makin menjadi, dipompanya cepat, dan diemutnya kuat milik pacar barunya ini.

Tak butuh lama, klimaks menghampiri Zoro. Dan ...

"YES OH YES, Let's move it," erangan aneh Zoro keluarkan sambil mengeluarkan cairan putih miliknya.

Nami hanya memandang nikmat dihadapan milik Zoro yang saat ini sedang mengeluarkan cairannya yang banyak kemana-mana.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan, Nami pun kembali menjilati milik Zoro, membuat Zoro terduduk lemas dan nikmat saat ini.

"Kau masih mau," tanya Zoro.

"Mungkin besok kita coba lagi," jawab Nami.

Hanya seringaian yang Zoro tampilkan.

**-END-**

**^^MAAF KALAU Gak Nyambung & feel kurang dapat, coz ff ini dibuat sedikit-dikit, mengingat lagi puasa^^**

**-thanks buat yang sudah review dichap 1, sory gak bisa dibalas dan sebut satu-satu-**

**ditunggu komen, req*jika autor bisa*, saran, dll.**

**Review-ya,**

**kalau bisa login dulu, biar bisa dibalas reviewnya :D**

**buat rated M ada ZoRob 'balasan terindah' cari distories autor ya#promosi**


End file.
